Moonlight
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Sometimes, Arra got lonely, sometimes she had nightmares and sometimes, Larten would take her in his arms and make those nightmares go away. Set before the Darren Shan books. LartenxArra fluff. T because I'm paranoid but it's probably a k plus.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Sometimes, Arra got lonely, sometimes she had nightmares and sometimes, Larten would take her in his arms and make those nightmares go away. Set before the Darren Shan books. LartenxArra fluff

**TITLE: **Moonlight

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was sat alone, staring into the darkness which was set over the valleys and the mountains. Sneaking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled. "Good evening." She smiled, Mr Crepsley swivelling around in her arms so her arms were round his neck.

"Evening Arra." Releasing his neck, she sat down next to him and leant back so she was leaning back on his arm. "What brings you out here?" She shrugged and looked up at the sky. The moon was high that night, setting cascading shadows across Vampire Mountain but he still focused on her dazzling beauty. He had spent many nights outside, taking in the air and thinking about his life and that but mostly thinking about Arra. She was all he seemed to think about, she was his whole world wrapped into one brunette vampiress.

"I was wondering where you were." He smiled and nodded, standing up and forcing Arra to fall backwards. Rubbing her head to ease the now throbbing pain, she playfully scowled at him.

"I was out here." He stated, lying back down next to her. Rolling over onto her side, she smiled at Mr Crepsley and snuggled closer to him, causing him to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer.

"I know that now but I didn't at the time." He nodded and turned his head so they were almost nose to nose. The air was cold that night so Crepsley unlatched his cape and dragged it over the two of them. Pulling him closer, she pressed her lips to his and held them there, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, he stared at her wide eyed, smiling. "Something wrong?" She asked, frowning and fidgeting under the cape. He shook his head and yawned, Arra scurrying from the cape and stretching. He soon followed her actions and stood up as well, hauling his cape from the ground. "Come on Casanova, let's get you to bed." She giggled, tangling her fingers in with his as he yawned once more. The cold air continued to blow in and out of the tunnels so he fastened his cape around Arra and lit a torch for light. After what seemed like hours of bare-footed walking they finally arrived at his cavern and Mr Crepsley placed the torch in the doorway before yawning and stretching.

"Goodnight Arra." He smiled, kissing her for a final time until morning came. Walking into the cavern, she remained at the doorway and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Um Larten, can I um, stay with you tonight." Her voice was low and almost embarrassed but he smiled to himself and turned around. "It's just last night I uh…I had a nightmare and I know that it's stupid but I just…" She trailed off when he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Of course you can." Resting her head on his chest, she sighed in relief. Smiling, she followed him over to the wooden coffin in the corner of the room and snuggled closer to him. Pulling his cape over them once more, Crepsley placed an arm protectively around her shoulder and sighed before drifting off into peaceful sleep. "Goodnight Arra." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Larten." She replied in an equally quiet tone. She woke screaming again that night, opening her eyes to pure darkness. "Oh, it was just a nightmare." She let a sigh of relief escape her throat and smiled when she saw Mr Crepsley's silhouette next to her in the coffin.

"Arra, are you alright?" Mr Crepsley asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I am just fine. It was a nightmare that is all." He smiled and nodded, tightening his arms around her but then loosening it so as not to hurt her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and snuggled closer into his chest.

"No thank you, I would rather forget about it." He nodded and lay his head back down onto the soft interior of the coffin.

"I am always here if you ever want to talk about it." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Larten and I am always here for you when you need me." He pecked her lips once more with his and pulled her close to him. "Goodnight Larten."

"Goodnight." He replied, drifting off to sleep. Those words were true. As long as the moonlight sent shivers of light onto the mountain and the stars shone in the sky, he would be there waiting for her to call his name and ask for help and then he would provide it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Please review seen as you've read it because it only takes two seconds and I like hearing from my readers.


End file.
